thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sunkrish Bala
Bürgerlicher Name Sunkrish Balasubramanian Manchmal auch benannt als Sunkrishi Bala Sternzeichen Gemini Ausbildung Bellarmine College Preparatory University of California, Los Angeles Allgemein Sunkrish Bala (* 21. Mai 1984 als Sunkrish Balasubramanian) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In der vierten Staffel der Serie "The Walking Dead" verkörperte er die Rolle des Arztes Caleb Subramanian. Filmografie *Chiefs (TV Movie) (pre-production) ... Det. Ravi (2018) *Couch People (TV Series) (filming) ... Sunkrish (2018) *Dealbreakers (TV Series) ... Jerry (2018) *Adam Ruins Everything (TV Series) ... - The First Factsgiving (2018) *SEAL Team (TV Series) ... Fitzgerald (2017) *Hurt (Short) (completed) ... Anil Sharma (2017) *Lifeline (TV Series) ... - In 33 Days You'll Die (2017) *Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV Series) ... Donny Dante (2017) *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (Video Game) ... Asav's Insurgents (voice) (2017) *Silicon Valley (TV Series) ... Garrett (2017) *Code Black: Ärzte am Limit (TV Series) ... Rowan Davies (2017) *First Date (Short) (completed) ... Deepak (2016) *The Thinning ... Dr. Prakash (2016) *Killing Poe ... Ashbir Brathwaite (2016) *Chee and T ... Chee (2016) *Castle (TV Series) ... Vikram Singh (2015-2016) *You're the Worst (TV Series) ... Kyle (2015) *This Is Why We're Single (TV Series) ... Roman (2015) *Scorpion (TV Series) ... Jim (2015) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Amir Aziz (2015) *Hot in Cleveland (TV Series) ... Anderson (2015) *Modern Family (TV Series) ... Daryl (2014) *Hollows Grove ... Roger Rafkin (2014) *Switched at Birth (TV Series) ... Mr. Z (2014) *Transistor (Video Game) ... Royce Brackett (voice) (2014) *Phys Ed (TV Movie) ... Alan (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Caleb Subramanian (2013) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Oscar Balsam (2013) *Austin & Ally (TV Series) ... Roger Dunlap (2013) *Body of Proof (TV Series) ... Sanjit Singh (2013) *Shameless - Nicht ganz nüchtern (TV Series) ... Andy (2013) *Mistresses (TV Series) ... Hamid (2013) *The Secret Lives of Wives (TV Movie) ... Clay (2012) *...Or Die (Short) (2012) *3 Puffs of Gold (Short) ... Mick (2012) *Awkward - Mein sogenanntes Leben (TV Series) ... Mr. Mishra (2011-2012) *I Just Want My Pants Back (TV Series) ... Bobby (2011-2012) *Big Mike (TV Movie) ... Naveen Patel (2011) *Friends with Benefits (TV Series) ... Wes (2011) *Harry's Law (TV Series) ... Dr. Max Richards (2011) *Ganz schön schwanger! (TV Series) ... Eric (2007-2010) *Day One (TV Movie) ... Jamil (2010) *Another Harvest Moon ... Paul (2010) *StarStruck - der Star, der mich liebte (TV Movie) ... Dr. Sanjay Lad (2010) *Brothers & Sisters (TV Series) ... Lewis (2010) *Body Politic (TV Movie) ... Zeke (2009) *Indian Gangster (Short) ... Amit (2009) *Albino Farm ... Sanjay (2009) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Arun Ashraf (2009) *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (TV Series) ... Buddy Shirazi (2009) *Desi Karate Kid (Short) ... Jimmy Streets (2008) *Get Smart - Bruce und Lloyd völlig durchgeknallt (Video) ... Upside Down Guy (2008) *My Name Is Earl (TV Series) ... Doctor (2005-2007) *Barbershop (TV Series) ... Bashir (2005-2006) *Damages (TV Movie) ... 2006 Vanished (TV Series) ... Ballistics Tech (2006) *Huff - Reif für die Couch (TV Series) ... Student #2 (2006) *American Blend ... Brijesh (2006) *The Origin of Om (Short) ... Arjun (2005) *Grey's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte (TV Series) ... Steve Murphy (2005) *Will & Grace (TV Series) ... Gerald (2005) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Jordan the Receptionist (2005) *CSI: NY (TV Series) ... Alex (2005) *Cab Driver (Short) (2005) Producer *Chee and T (co-producer) (2016) Himself *Meet the Patels (Documentary) ... Himself (2014) *I Just Want My Pants Back: Interview Special (TV Movie) ... Himself (2012) *The 12th Satellite Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself (2007) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Internment (2013) ... Dr. Caleb Subramanian - Isolation (2013) ... Dr. Caleb Subramanian - Infected (2013) ... Dr. Caleb Subramanian - 30 Days Without an Accident (2013) ... Dr. Caleb Subramanian en:Sunkrish Bala Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 4